Drue's Adventure 9
by Drue Dannible
Summary: After a long while, I started up the series again. I hop ethat you like where its going! I plan on doing the series full time now. If you haven't followed up on the series, check out the other ones before reading this, or you'll be lost.What would happen,


Chapter 9

''What the heck was that noise?'' Drue, Cloud, and Tifa all got up in the commotion, and went to check out the source of the noise…

As they went outside, Drue got a funny feeling, like it would be a bad idea to take another- WHAM!

A Teraarmor swooped in out of nowhere and grabbed and kinda-maybe-sorta-expecting-this-to-happen Drue. ''God darn it…I need to trust my instincts more often…''

The Teraarmor took Drue up a building where, surprisingly, there were about 5 more Teras. They all had different people with them, all of them looking petrified and confused as to what was happening. Drue himself didn't know what was going on, either, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Having a Steal Command changes everything…

''Shiva SUMMON!!!''

Out from the sky's came a frozen angel. She broke through the ice and looked at what was happening to her summoner. She quickly charged up a beam of pure frozen ice and smashed the enemy straight in the head with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Teraarmor

Attack: MISS!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

''WTF?!?!??!??! There is no reason a Summon shouldn't damage an enemy!!! Unless it's Titan and the enemy flies, there's no reason…what's going on?''

The answer came to Drue in a sharp volt of pain that went through his body and knocked him totally unconscious…

As Tyjan and Zero were celebrating their success against the purple mastodon (I really have run out of things…), Tyjan got a funny feeling…like something was wrong….something was happening to Drue right at this minute…He didn't why he felt this way, or why he was feeling it now…however…

''Zero…is there anyway that we could find my friend? I feel like something bad is happening to him…''

And Tyjan gave a brief description of his friend, and what happened...

Zero thought about it for a while, then a tiny smirk went through his mouth. ''Tell me, Tyjan…Do you know what Drue was thinking last before you guys disappeared?''

Tyjan was the next one to think carefully, and a light bulb lit up above his head.

''FINAL FANTASY!!!!''

''Great, let's go find him!''

''Uhh…it's not that easy, though…''

''And why's that?''

''because there are about 12 Final Fantasy games, and that's not including Tactics, Tactics Advance, Crystal Chronicles, and X-2…''

''Damn…we got a lot of ground to cover then.''

''Huh? Are you crazy? Do you know how big the worlds of Final Fantasy are?''

''They can't be that big. Let's teleport to the first game!''

Zero pulled out the Cyber Elf that Tyjan saw earlier. ''This little baby,'' Zero started, ''was specially made by Ciel. It has unlimited uses, doesn't need crystals, and can teleport me anywhere…''

Tyjan folded his arms and smirked, ''That explains soooooooooo much….''

Zero gave him a stare that said Gee, how intelligent…maybe it's your hair color…

''I'M NOT A STUPID BLONDE!!!!!''

''Anyway,'' Zero said with a tiny smile, ''Let's get to the world of Final Fantasy 1!!!''

A little blue light surrounded Tyjan and Zero as they suddenly were lifted off their feet. Everything started fading out slowly, and Tyjan started to spin very fast. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach…Then…

Falling…that's what I'm doing…at least, that's what it feels like…I'm falling into an eternal abyss…I can feel my life slipping…Hey wait a minute! I'm not playing Kingdom Hearts!!! Cloud, Midgar, Tyjan…Teraarmor!!!!

Drue awoke from his non-copyrighted dream quite fast. He was breathing fast and couldn't seem to help it. As he tried to calm to, iron bands around his chest tighten and he felt himself having to breathe hard again…

''What…what the heck is this thing?''

''That would be a Restrainer. If you try to take slow breaths, it tightens up, until you breath too hard and…well…you know what happens then when you run out of air, right?''

Drue looked up and saw a figure in the shadows. It was too dark to see him correctly, but this man was in a wheelchair…Drue instantly knew who this person was..

''Rufus of Shin-Ra!!!!''

''Very good, Drue…don't worry. I know who you are, too…''

Rufus wheeled himself out of the shadows and brought himself to view. He went back to wearing the white cloak…Probably to hide his injuries…

''What do you want from me?''

Rufus gave a light chuckle, ''You, like a few others that are here, do not come from this world…we figure that you guys are Ancients…''

''Ancients? Don't you get it? Aeris was the last living Ancient! And Sephiroth took care of her, no thanks to you and your bloody experimenting!!''

''Such a temper for a child your age…''

''Why are you interested in the Promised Land again?''

''Aha, so you know more than I thought…''

''Of course I do! In my world, Midgar, The Northern Crater, and everything else is all just a video ga-!''

''Ah, yes…that's the next thing that I wanted to talk to you about…Cloud found you while taking a trip up there…he said he saw something like a small meteor fall there…how did you get here?''

''Believe me…if I knew how I got here, I would have left right now!''

As he tried relaxing again, Drue felt the bonds tighten…Darn machine…

''Until you tell me everything I want to know, your stuck in there, so there's no use trying to get out. Now how did you get here?''

''I told you...I DON'T KNOW!!!''

Drue wiggled around, trying to free himself from this death trap. It was no good. He couldn't break out of it…If only he had-Wait! Materia! He still had his Shiva on him. He didn't have much MP left, so he was going to have to conserve it for the right moment.

''Fine, I'll believe you about that. The next question I have for you is…where is the Promised Land?''

''Why are you interested in it? I thought you wanted to restore peace to the Planet…not destroy it again!''

''Not this Planet, no…but it has to be somewhere…maybe on your planet…''

Drue gave a light smirk, ''Where I came from, we aren't as intelligent as you guys and all your Mako reactors! We have no intention of using our Planet's energy as a battery!''

''It was a good idea…while it lasted…''

''The Planet gave you your life, and yet you still don't respect the Planet enough to give it up?''

''We need the Promised Land…for him…''

''Who?''

''That is enough for today, Drue…I told you more than you need to know. Much more. Now I think it's time for you to go nighty-night again…''

The chamber around Drue closed in, and a yellow gas quickly surrounded the entire chamber…

''Nighty-night…''

END


End file.
